Frangent
by Mayci
Summary: Post Allegiant (AU) A girl wakes up in the middle of a field not remembering who she is and where she came from. All that she has got is a tattoo and a scar. Without knowing anything about her past she slowly falls in love with the person who helps her finding answers, but what if there are no answers?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the middle of a giant field. I said giant, not endless. I have no idea where I am or even who I am. I feel scared. I look in the pockets of my clothes searching for anything that could tell me what my name is or where I am from. Nothing. This better could not be a sick joke from a friend, but then the question: Who are my friends? I know nothing, not even the tiniest fact about myself. I notice a stitched wound in my side but as I touch it a feeling of pain spreads over my body forcing me to sit down and orient myself before I go looking for help.

_Am I close to my home? _

I look at the ravens tattooed on my chests. I have no idea where they stand for nor why I have them. You don't just have a tattoo when it doesn't mean anything do you? The feeling of not knowing anything makes me feel desperate.

Maybe my name is Raven. Maybe I had that tattooed on me because I must never forgot who I am. I feel satisfied thinking about that. My name must be Raven. A small smile escapes from my mouth. Big enough to give me some courage.

I look around searching for something that could direct me to a place with answers. I spot a church in the distance rising above the trees. I need to go there and look for answers. My instinct says it's the only way to find them.

I take a deep breath and stand up. I feel the pain but I try to ignore it even though it almost makes me faint. _Stay strong girl._

It took me a hour to get into the small town. It would have only taken me 30 minutes if I didn't feel this weak. I look around searching for anything familiar or someone that could help me. But nothing looks familiar, not the people, not the buildings. Some people walk around carrying bags with food and other supplies but most just sit down enjoying the sun while talking with each other. It looks peaceful. I sigh.

'Hey can I help you? ' I turn around to see a dark haired boy, he must be somewhere around the 18. I can't be completely sure. He looks polite and honest. His eyes say he really wants to help me and he isn't just saying it to be polite.

'You don't look good. Are you ill?' I don't know, I answer. I place my hand on the stitched wound. I can't help wondering where it came from. I am pretty sure it must be a gun wound. What else would make a wound like that? Maybe there is something wrong it. It doesn't bleed but it's still recovering.

'Where are you from? I have never seen you around before.' My hope fades away. I am not from here.

'I don't know,' I say again.

'Is there anything you do know?' He asks concerned. 'What's your name?' I shrug.

'I believe it's... Raven,' I say suddenly more sure. 'Where am I?'

'I am Christopher. You are in a little town just outside New Berlin. How come you don't know anything?'

'All I remember is waking up in a field not far from here. I thought I lived here.'

'Can't be,' he says 'The town is small. I would have seen you around.' I sigh. No answers here.

Suddenly the dizzy feelings come back. I have the feeling that I might faint and I try to focus on Christopher's eyes to control the dizziness. But it isn't helping. I fall but Christopher catches me before everything turns black and I drift away.

_I look out over a city. It's much bigger than the one I was just visiting. Did I really leave that quick? It feels like I am falling asleep. I must be tired from travelling so much. My eyes have its own will and close several times. I force them to stay open so I can look around. I can see a boy. His back is covered by one tattoo. But other than that I see nothing. I try to recognize the symbols but I can't find a connection, it doesn't make sense. I kiss him but I can't decide whether I like it or not. This is just a dream. Dreams are made up by the brain to process events of the day. This isn't real, I tell myself._

* * *

**_Okay so first chapter. Makes me really nervous somehow. But I guess that's because it might screw up the ending of Allegiant. I am going to try to keep the characters as identical as possible. I am very stoked to write my first Divergent inspired story. I would love to hear what you think. Excuse me for my poor grammar sometimes. I double checked it on spelling errors but you will see, there are always mistakes I missed -_-_**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a soft and clean bed. I rub my face against the blankets, turn around and spread my legs so no one could possibly fit in. I have the king-sized bed all for myself. I smile like a maniac. I am utterly enjoying this moment until I realize what happened yesterday. This might not be my own bed. I quickly rub the smile off my face and sit up straight. The first thing to get my eye are the windows that covers one big wall. The room is filled with light. The second thing is the giant bookcase covering another wall. If this house is mine I swear I will read all the books again. That must be a assit of suffering from amnesia, having the change to read every book again without knowing the end.

'Finally awake?' I quickly turn my head to the voice. It's Christoper.

'Jesus, you scared me,' I say.

'Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that.' As he sits down I look into his big green eyes. He's not only polite and honest but also handsome. I feel uncomfortable, I must look so stupid right now. I brush with my hands through my hair and put it behind my head.

'You must have been so tired. You have slept for nearly 24 hours.' I feel shocked. It only felt like a few hours.

'Really? Wow that's quite some time.' I look on the clock to see that it's almost 3 o'clock.

'Do you already remember something?' I go through my mind looking for answers but I still can't come up with anything. I feel disappointed. I wonder why I don't have a single memory back.

'Nope,' I say.

'Ah bummer. I hope they come back soon. Maybe I could help you. Someone must miss you and is probably searching for you.' His suggestion delights me and puts the smile I lost a few minutes ago on my mouth back. I am happy he wants to help me.

'Thank you. You are so nice!' He answer by smiling. A contagious image of his mouth in curl and his eyes releasing a spark.

'You probably would like to take a shower and fresh yourself up.' Now he says that I realize I indeed feel a bit dirty. A shower would be the perfect way to feel less hazy. It might even help me to think about what happened.

'I will get you some clothes from my sister Milly. I think you have the same zise as her.' I thank him by nodding softly.

I walk into the bathroom and start to undress myself. I am still wearing the same clothes I was wearing yesterday when I woke up in the field. I look in the mirror and stair into someone's eyes. It are mine. It's weird, I can't remember looking at myself. My appearance is so new to me. I look at my nose that is out of proportion on compensations to the rest at my face, I look at my big grey eyes and my dull blond hair. It doesn't say anything to me, nothing looks familiar. I don't recognize the onIy thing that is permanent to me. I start to cry immensely loud. Is there anything I do know? I sit down on the edge of the bath and put my head in my hands. I feel more frustrated than yesterday when I first woke up with blank memories.

'Raven are you all right?' Christopher knocks on the door. I hear a certain tone of uncertainty in his voice. He is doubting whether he should come in or not.

'I am fine,' I try to sound like nothing is going on but I know he heard me already and the "Fine" doesn't really sound credible. Christoper looks around the cover finding me in my long tank top only. I don't mind, I am not that prude. He sits next to me a grabs for my hand. Gently. He rubs it and looks in my eyes. I can't help crying ever more. How can a person that doesn't even know me be so nice to me.

'It must be so hard for you to not know where you are from.' I nod.

'I don't even recognize the person starring at me in the mirror. I don't know who I am.' I say. He gives a little smile but It makes place for compassion.

'I will help you, I promis.' I put my head on his shoulder and I take a deep breath.

'Thank you.'

* * *

**I couldn't help posting another chapter today. I will try to write another tomorrow if I have some spare time.  
**

**DivergentAlternative, thank you for your review! I know my chapters are bit sort but I can't help that. It's very hard to describe Raven's feelings without making it sound all the same. I never have been a miracle at long chapters. Chapters might get longer in the future. **


	3. Chapter 3

We walk out of the building. I feel defeated and release a sigh. This was my last change to find answers. After weeks of endless travelling and asking around I still have no clue where I came from.

The man that helped us was such an asshole. His face haunts me. There was no emotion or even an expression in it. I shiver by thinking of it.

_"There are lot of people that are missing, we can't help everyone . Your family could be dead for instance. It doesn't really help that you don't know your name either."_ He laughed at me like I was some dumb kind of nitwit. Christopher put his hand on my shoulder as we walked away. It was a sign of compassion. It wasn't just me who thought he was scary.

No one seemed to care but the woman behind the desk. She said that she could register me by taking a photo of me and fill in some details such as the color of my hair and eyes and other features only I had. If someone is looking for me they can find me by that picture.

I now officially am called Raven, and I am living in New Berlin. It feels sure, I finally do know something. But I hope that somewhere there is someone who is looking for me, and finds me.

'Raffey,' Christopher started calling me Raffey after a stupid joke. The story was too embarrassing to tell others so I just let everyone call me that. 'Maybe it's good you don't remember it.' I can see in his eyes that he was trying to ease me. There is no selfish reason behind it 'Maybe something bad happened. I mean, look at the scar you have, somebody didn't like you.' We now stand against each other. He's right. I might as well give up. It has been more than a month since I met him.

'Maybe you are right, I am not on any of the missing persons list in every surrounding city.'

No one is looking for me according the records. But does that mean there is no one looking without telling? I wonder.

'But what if someone is looking for me? What if he or she just does it in secret? There must be someone right?' I feel tears in my eyes but I try to ignore them. I've cried enough I tell myself.

'Then he will find you someday,' Christopher says.

He kisses me. I answer him by kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes. I am not sure how long it takes seconds, maybe minutes? I don't care. I want it to last longer. I feel the questions fade and my head gets completely empty. No thoughts, just a kiss.

He looks at me 'But I know that I found you already.' He says. I am speechless, I really don't know what to say. Instead I hold his hand. There are no words needed.

'I love the person you are Raven. I would search for you everywhere, no matter how far I have to go for that.' There go the tears.

As we walk down the road to our car I can't stop looking at him. When I met him he was the one that helped me, he was the one that was there for me when I needed to cry - What I still do a lot- and he was the one that dragged on with me from city to city, every day over again. And I slowly fell in love with that kind and selfless person.

The drive back home makes me even calmer than I already am. There are no longer doubts in my head. If someone would find me I would be glad, but to be honest there is nothing wrong with staying with Christopher.

* * *

**My chapters may be a bit short (I try to get between 600-800 words) but I still hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think (Be candor haha)**

**I promiss that Chicago (And Tobias) will be in my story soon too. Don't worry. **

**Shout out to my Pansycake Fernanda (I got your butter knife gal, You can't do anything about it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**1 year later**

I sit down reading an old story about love. It's nothing special but I just like how time seems to fly when I lose myself in a book. I pushed my chair in front of the window. Sun strokes over my face. Suddenly Chris appears out of nothing and grabs the book out of my hands.

'Oh no you didn't!' I yell.

'Oh yes I did!' He winks at me daring to take a move. I could easily get him down. But instead I act very dramatic and weak. I look at him like I am going to cry.

'Poor you, too weak to defeat me.' As he turns his back do me I jump on him and hug him.

'Shit did you just win?'

'Yes, don't judge a book by its cover, they will surprise you. ' I say. He laughs at my bad one-liner. As he turns his face around I kiss him my heart makes a jump like always. I get off his back and he pulls me closer.

'One year Raffey.' He whispers into my ear. I exactly know what he means; We have been together for one year. It only feels like a month, every moment goes so quick. I love him.

'I love you Chris.'

'I love you too Raffey.'

We let each other fall onto the bed and kiss again. Our eyes meet.

He puts his thumb on my collarbone, slowly following the tattoo from up down. He does it careful, making me shiver. I've hid it and I've showed it. I am not sure if I should be proud or not about it. It's a way to stand out and yet I don't always want to stand out.

**_Christopher POV _**

I look into her big grey eyes. It's unique how her eyes can smile without needing her lips. Her tattoos always fascinated me. As I caress it I see her eyes change the smile in insecurity. She shouldn't be hiding it.

'It's perfect Raffey, It's who you are. Never hide it.' She smiles softly and crawls closer to me burying her face in my neck.

There isn't a moment I can't think about Raven. The big smiles she gives when she is having fun, her serious face when she is working and when she is sad her eyes that sparkle of the tears she cries. The day I met her she looked so fragile and desperate. At first I didn't understand why. But as the days passed by I realized how hard it must be for her to not remember anything. Questions such as "Where are you from?" and "How old are you?" Were always left unanswered. It took her months to feel better. I often felt guilty for not being more useful, I know that I helped her as much as possible. I pushed myself to the limits, I would get angry at people after she left the room when she got bad news, I would hold her hand when she needed it. But I can see that feeling fade every day. I know that she doesn't care about all the questions left unanswered.

**2 years later**

**_Raven POV_**

'Where are we going?' I nervously giggle.

'Just trust me.' He runs to the abandoned water tower and climbs the ladder. I can see where this is going.

'Wait a second!' I quickly climb the old ladder. Chris gives me a hand while I step on the platform. It's beautiful up here. We watch over the whole town seeing people walk by like ants. It looks funny.

Chris sits down and instructs me to sit down next to him. We let our leg bangle over the edge as we watch the sun go down. I place my head on his shoulder and he kisses my head. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

'You know, I haven't only just brought you here to watch the sunset.' He pauses a few seconds. 'I've known you for more than three years, enough to realize how much I love you. When I am not with you I can't stop thinking about you and when I am with you I never want that moment to end. I want you to be with me here and now, in the future and in my memories that yet have to come.' He gets something out of his jacket. He shows a ring.''Will you marry me Raven?'

A little gasp come out of my mouth. I kiss him passionately.

'So is that a yes?' He smiles but I can see he's nervous. for the answer.

'Yes Chris, yes I do want to marry you more than anything.' Suddenly he's more relaxed. He takes my hand and carefully shoves the small ring on my finger. I look at the modest little diamond. It's perfect.

It watch at the stars and hold his hand. I want him to be here and now, in my future and in my memories.

* * *

**I made a little jump in the time. I know this chapter is a bit cheesy but I want to show you how serious their relationship is.**

**I know I have haters for shipping Raven/Tris and Christopher as well people who love it that I am trying something unique. I don't want my story to be too mainstream.**

**Don't worry, Four will be in this story too. I am just trying to work out the storyline. If you have any suggestions let me know. It can be anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh my God, you're getting married?' Everyone who's outside turns his head to Milly and me sitting outside the small restaurant. I look away pretending not to know her but I fail badly in that, everyone knows Milly is Chris' older sister at that I am his girlfriend.

Milly is the kind of girl that would ease you when you need her. She is sweet to everyone no matter what. She has the same green eyes and brown hair as her brother. Her hair always waves softly with the wind and it's most likely that she is the prettiest girl in town as well as the most beloved. I can totally understand it. In the past three years Milly and I have become very good friends, almost like sisters. I could tell her everything that I have on my sleeve and she would come up with an advice.

And I must admit that going shopping with her or making our own clothes is fun. She is a master in making clothes.

'Ssshh, Milly lower your voice!' I say.

'But it's great! Everyone needs to know it! They all need to come!' Milly is full of excitement. There is no way I can get her to shut her mouth. Instead I laugh and let her do her thing.

I wish the town was bigger so we didn't need to invite them all, but sadly everyone knows each other here. And that equals to: You are all invited.

'Well,' I say 'You will have to make my dress.' I decide that there is no way I will be able to avoid her nor that she will not be "The party planner".

'Oh yes! Ofcourse! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' It's quite cute how she is so happy and excited. I would say, Imagine me being excited, that 10 times worse normally and then again another 10 times above that because she just heard something that may be considered the best thing ever: You're getting a sister-in-law, congratulations.

I am not even finished with my drink but Milly pulls me out of the chair and takes me with her to her apartment. Her apartment is definitely different from Chris and mine's. Milly's apartment is full of color, like a unicorn pooped in it. Bad reference but it is what it is. I hate it.

'So what do you want?'

'Huh what?' Milly has a her sketchbook in front of her, ready to draw something.

'A dress silly! What kind of dress do you want?' I haven't really thought about it yet.

'Well I it has to be a long dress of course,' All dresses should be long after all. 'I want sleeves that come till my elbows. And perhaps something that covers my collarbone?' I have too many tattoos to cover up but I don't want to draw all the attention to them.

'You should do your hair up! You don't want to cover up the butterfly in your neck after all.' I touch it with my fingers. The butterfly in my neck was the only tattoo I remembered having tattooed on me. But that was just a year ago. The butterfly represents a second life, a second chance. It's the only tattoo that truly has a meaning to me. No one ever sees it but the tattoo continues on my back, it looks like it flew out of my bullet wound. It's the only one I actually like.

'How about this?' She shows a quick drawing of a dress. I fall in love with it. It is perfect, so beautiful and modern.

'Wow Milly I love that! Thank you so much for doing this.' I hug her tightly and she giggles.

'Anything for you sis.' She winks. For a 25 year old girl she's too cute. So full of joy. It's like she is a little girl in a grown up body.

I don't mind her being my sis at all. I love it.

* * *

**I am truly sorry for making you all wait! I have been busy with school and my magazine all week! If you want to see my magazine just google TMK magazine. **

**Anyway an exciting chapter is coming! And it will be from a different point of view ;) I hope you enjoy this very cheesy chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

Why am I ever sitting here? I hate weddings. I was invited by Chris and he insisted I would come. I don't even know his fiancé. I know Chris for about two years now. He regularly visits the city for his work and we met the other day. He's a great guy.

Ever since my Tris died I hated everything that had to do with love. Every time I see a couple I get jealous. It's been 4 years.

'Good to see you here!' He said just minutes ago before he took his place in front of everybody. He looked happy. Just like everyone else, except me. God, it's busy. They invited the whole town. I am the only outsider.

They turn around when the music starts. I hear ohs and ahs. I hear her dress was made by Chris' sister. At first I don't feel like turning around but as I hear someone whisper that Raven looks stunning I decide to take a glimpse of her.

My heart skips a beat. I see Tris, my Tris. But Tris is dead. This can't be happening, this must be a simulation. I blink a few times and I pinch myself in my arm. But she doesn't fade.

Her face is filled with joy. A spark of light I never saw before in her eyes that were always filled with fear and sadness. All she can see is the man waiting for her there. I am still frozen.

She takes a place next to Christopher and they trade smiles.

'Friends, we have joined here today to share with Christopher McGarret and Raven Joy an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.' The minister speaks.  
'Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.' I do not make a move, I do not say a word. Instead I keep my mouth shut. I am still is disbelief, not able to respond on what my eyes just showed me.

'Will you, Christopher McGarret, take this woman, Raven Joy, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?'

'I do,' he says. I still don't make a move.

'And will you, Raven Joy, take this woman, Christopher McGarret, to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?'

'I do,' She smiles.

'I now pronounce you wife and husband. . You may now kiss the bride.' And they kiss. Their kiss seems endless. Full of passion and joy. I feel my heart falling apart. I don't even know why I haven't left yet. Maybe it's because this might be the only time I will see Tris. My wish to see her one more time is granted. Maybe it isn't even her but just my imagination making up things.

'I already found you,' Chris says. And I see a tear falling over her Tris' face. I storm outside making people look at me. But I don't care.

So here I am, about a hour later, sitting outside of the building where the party was continuing. I don't feel like playing happy. I am trying to clear my mind.

'Not really a party animal?' Tris, Or Raven, I'm not sure what to call her, sits down next to me on the stairs. She smiles politely.

'Uh.. Not really.' I answer hesitating.

'Haha that's all right. I'm not really one either.' She shrugs. 'I am Raven by the way. You must be Tobias, Chris' friend.' I nod. 'You are from another city right? What is like there?'

'Oh you know, just like every city. Big.' I she playing mind games or something?

'Aha yes exactly.' she gives a sarcastic face. I study her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips. It's really her, no doubts possible.

'What?' I ask annoyed.

'I can't really imagine a big city,' she says. 'I mean I have visited a few but I haven't seen much of them.' I look at her again. I really can't believe I am looking at her. It's unreal.

'Now you are doing it again!' she says.

'What do you mean?' I raise my eyebrows.

'Looking like you've just seen a ghost.'

'In a certain way I just have.'

'What are you like a physic or so?'

'Most likely.'

'Oh great! Say hi to the ghosts who attend our wedding for me.' She says jokily. I quickly change subjects.

'So the thing Chris said, the text on the invitation. What does it mean?'

'I already found you. The lost get found basically,' she say with a weak and emotional smile. 'That's a long story. When I felt alone, when I felt like no one needed me or even cared about me he said that. He said he knew he already found me and that no one else needed to. That was the day he first kissed me, almost 4 years ago.' It's been 4 years ago since Tris died... 'Love is amazing. The ones we love define us, the decisions we make...'

'And the past,' I say finishing her sentence. She nods.

'For most it does. For me the past means nothing, I don't even know who I was then.'

'You lost your memories?' I say shocked. She nods. 'Do you want remember it?' I wait in pain for her answer.

'Not really. I don't think it's a good past.' I try to be selfless but it's hard. She doesn't want to know but I do.

'I know you...' I start softly but I roughly get interrupted by Chris

'There you are!' We turn around. 'You aren't stealing my wife are you?' Chris looks at me. He laughs.

'No of course not.' I say. Tris stands up.

'Let's go then. ' She takes his hands. And then she looks at me. 'You need to come too, Come on, it'll be fun.' I stand up doubting but decide I should walk in with them.

People dance. I hate dancing really. Tris dances with Chris at first but then his sister comes and Chris and Milly dance together. I see Tris standing there all alone looking around and taking some sips of her drink. I decide to step towards her.

'Do you wanna dance?' What the fuck did I just say? I can't even dance.

'Yes, I'd love to.' She puts her little hands in mine and we just dance. I can't even understand but it comes naturally.


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed the 6th chapter a little because "Sourluck"**** said it might have been to soon for them to say that they like each other. I agree with that.**

* * *

I wake up with an amazing feeling. I feel so happy that I don't even notice that I am tired. I look to the person next to me. He's still asleep so I poke him in his side.

'Chris wake up.' He doesn't even notice. He just turns around. 'Chris! Wake up!' Still no answer. I give him a kiss on his cheek and that alerts him; He smiles.

'Hmm I want more.' He mumbles with his eyes closed. So I give him some other tiny kisses over his whole face but avoid his mouth. He puts his hands around my face to hold me still and kisses me on my mouth.

'Now we are officially together,' he says.

'We were already officially together before we got married,' I tip his nose 'Silly you.'

'Yeah silly me.' I crawl closer to him and hold his hand.

'So Mrs. McGarret how does it feel to be married with the most awesome guy in the world?'

'Pretty good. He's handsome unlike you.'

'Auch,' he says with a painful face 'That hurts Mrs. McGarret. '

'You want a kiss on it?' I give him a daring look.

'Yeah better do that.' So I give him a kiss on his chest on the place where his heart is.

I get out of bed and stand in front of the mirror. This is just normal me, no make-up or fancy hair. It almost looks strange in comparison to yesterday. I look at my dress that is carefully hanging on its hanger. Milly did an amazing job.

I dress up in my running shorts and also a jacket just because it is still a little cold outside.

'Hey, I'm going for a run. '

'Are you sure you don't want to come back to bed? '

'Nope' I say making a blob sound at the p. I walk away.

'Please?' I laugh as I am closing the door.

'Bye Chris!'

The running clears my head. I run around the fence two times without stopping, forcing myself to give all of myself. I don't know why but I like going over the edge, tiring myself until I can't go any further. At first it was mostly to hurt myself so I could forget about the other pains I was having but later it just became a bad habit. I have a pretty good condition so it takes a while before I actually get tired.

As I stop I look around. Everyone in the city is already back to work even though our party last night lasted until late. Everyone must be tired for sure. I see Tobias walking by, he carries a bag to his car. He must be going home. I take a little sprint to him.

'Hey,' I say.

'Oh hey,' Tobias says.

'Are you going home?'

'Yes I am. I need to go back to work tomorrow.' He says slightly irritated now.

'Ugh work. I wish I could be free every day.' I laugh. Actually I like working. After I started reading Chris's books I started to develop a love for old books and stories so I now run the library and collect new books once in a while. I love doing it and people appreciate it. The library was abandoned when I first came here because it wasn't something necessary and no one really had time for it but I did so I decided I would take the job.

'Thank you for coming,' I smile 'It was nice to meet you.' I zip open my jacket because the sun is getting out and I was already warm. Tobias stares at the tattoo at my collar bone. It makes me feel uncomfortable .

'I can't do this anymore,' he says suddenly.

'You can't do what?'

'pretend like I don't know you. Like there is nothing going on.'

'What are you saying?'

'You know when I asked you if you wanted to know about the past?'

'Yes,' I say hesitating.

'Now here's the story: I knew you pretty damn good. ' My mouth falls open. It feels like there is no ground under my feet. How could this now happen when I closed that book almost two years ago.

'You did? How?'

'Let's just leave it. You said you didn't want to know.' he gets into his car. He's furious.

'I do! What was my name?!' But he just ignores me and drives away.

'Tobias!' I yell.

I see the dark tanned boy that I immediately recognize as Kieran.

He makes signs to Kieran to open the gate and he does.

'Fuck.' I whisper. Kieran looks at me questioning why Tobias drove away that quick. But In turn around not answering his question.

Instead I walk away. The happy feeling I had just a little hour ago is gone.

The rest of the day I am in doubt whether I want to know the truth or to just leave it like I did before.

I realize that I never had a more difficult decision to make. I don't even notice it when Chris walks in because I am thinking so deep.

'Hey,' he says. I make a little jump because I didn't notice it when he came in.

'Hey!'

'How was your day?'

'Oh it was okay.' I lie. I am a good liar luckily. The one talent I never thought was useful. I don't like lying.

''Good to hear.' He kisses me on my forehead. I decide to ask him.

'Chris, imagine if I had a lead on where I came from, who I was before this, would I have to follow that lead? '

'Yes you should. I mean you left that behind you but I know that deep inside you are still eager to know that. Have you found one?'

'I think so. I want to follow it.' I am talking about an it. If I said him I am sure Chris would ask more questions.

'Do you want me to go with you?'

'No, I think I need to this myself.' He nods.

'Okay I understand. When are you going?'

'Tomorrow morning.' I say without hesitation.

Easy as that, I just made that decision. I'm going to Chicago.

* * *

**Okay so I gonna rant now. **

**Have you read the news about Marlene and Uriah in Insurgent? I am going to be real pissed if they cast a white person to play Uriah. That's all for today. Toodles. **


	8. Chapter 8

So the next day I sit in our pick up and drive to Chicago. It's a beautiful day once again. The sun shines occasionally and the temperature is just perfect, not to cold and not to hot.

I'm wearing a green parka and a pair of leather boots. Probably the most comfortable outfit I have right now. And I'm not going somewhere to look pretty today. It takes me about 2 and a half hour to get in Chicago. Luckily I don't really mind long trips.

When I get there I am amazed to see the high buildings. Most are already renovated but there are still some that yet need to be renovated. I get through the gate that only exist to see who's getting in and out and park my car.

I approach someone to ask him if he knows Tobias. It might be a shot in the dark but I could just ask.

'Excuse me, Do you know where I can find Tobias Eaton?' I stand up straighter, I am standing in front of one of the tallest persons I've ever seen.

''Hey Heath!' He yells at the person standing by the gate.

'Yeah?'

''Do you know where Tobias is?

'Yeah he's working in the former Dauntless compound.' The tall guy gives me some directions to find it.

'Thank you,' I say. And I walk away.

I feel quite uncomfortable at first. I've heard about the faction system but I didn't know some people still have their old habits. I spot a few dressed up in black with all kinds of tattoos. I notice that some have the same as I have; The flame. I must be from here.

I find an entrance that doesn't force me to jump of a building. I'm not insane.

I once had a dream where I jumped of a building. I didn't want to but the dream forced me to. Looking back at that now it must have been the most frightening dream ever. I woke up as I hit the ground, pretty sure that I would have been dead if that wasn't a dream. I shiver because or remembering that dream.

I look around. It's like a big cave. People walk around making jokes. In my eyes it looks like a place for teens to hang and shop. It's been a while since I've actually been in a mall so I am not quite sure if I can call this a mall. I spot Tobias and call for him.

**Christina POV**

'Hey Tobias!' A girl I don't know calls for him. I can see that he isn't feeling comfortable. He haven't said much since he returned yesterday. I didn't want to bother him so I said nothing and let him do his thing.

'Raven what are you doing here?' he says. He did tell me that Raven was his friend's fiancé. I wonder about the same thing now. Why would she come from a city far away without mentioning it?

'I want answers,' she demands. 'Why don't you tell me what I want to know.'

'First you don't want to know it and now you do,' Four says angry. Raven says nothing.

'Listen Raven, you don't want to know it. Just go home and enjoy your live.'

'No I don't want to go home. I want answers, whether you are going to tell or not.' She says.

'Hey everyone! If you recognize me then please let me know!' I like this girl. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks. People look at her direction. Some laugh and others whisper. _What a weird girl._

'Bye Tobias.' And she walks away.

'Hey who was that?' I ask Tobias a few seconds later.

'Raven' he blows that name through his teeth.

'And... You like her?' I say.

'Christina please... Don't'

'What was that about then?'

'I just don't know what to do okay? At first she doesn't want me to tell her and now she suddenly does.'

'Tell what?'

'Who she was before she got amnesia. She doesn't know anything from her past.'

'She has amnesia?' I ask.

'Yes. She's from here but she can't remember. I just don't want to tell her how bad her past is. She has got a good life.' He says that with pain his eyes.

'She will find out without you. You should have just told her.'

'Probably.'

'It's Tris isn't it?' I said that before I even realize it. I am shocked by how quick that came out of my mouth.

'What do you mean?'

'Raven is Tris. I can see it in your eyes. Ever since you came back you have barely said a word. '

'She's happy. I've seen that back in the town. I don't want her to find out we had, that's selfish. She has Chris now.'

'It's not.' I try. ''We tell her, explain the truth.'

For a second I see a little smile. 'What if we let her try herself? She remained stubborn so she will find out soon enough' he says.

'Yes she was. Is I mean. God she is stubborn.' I laugh too. Tris is alive. I missed her.

* * *

**I am so thankful for all the nice reviews I'm getting! It encourages me to continue. So please keep writing your opinion down! I know it may not always be perfect but hey, I'm not a professional write éh ;) Plus English isn't my first language so sometimes my descriptions of feelings may be a bit boring. **

**toodles, Sassie**


	9. Chapter 9

I see a guy struggling with his pile of books. They all fall out of his hands. I laugh.

'Need a hand?' I say.

'Yes that would be nice.' He smiles. He has got blond, almost white, hair. He's about the same height, what makes me feel comfortable. Boy are usually taller than me. Why are boys always so tall?! But I don't want to talk about heights so instead I ask; 'Nerd much?' A small snicker escapes from his mouth. We divide the books between us two and I walk with him.

'yeah, I am Erudite, or I was when the factions still existed.'

'Oh that's a nice a faction I suppose. I'm Raven by the way.'

'Nick,' he says. 'What faction are you from?'

'I am not from around here. Or actually I am but I can't remember. I am not sure what faction. Dauntless or Abnegation, all though I think I'm more Erudite.' I think about the huge book shelf at home. Man I love reading and learning.

'Yes that would explain the tattoos. Nice ones.'

'Thanks,' I say. I put my hand on the one on my collarbone. We approach a big and fancy building. It's massive. We stand in front of it. Nick has to go in anytime soon.

'So where are you from then? Or aren't you sure about that either?'

'Hey!' I say quasi offended. 'Yes I do know where I am from.' I laugh 'I'm from a little community in New Berlin.'

'So why is it that you aren't sure about coming from here?'

'Well that's a long story developed around the word amnesia I say.' he wants to say something about it, I can see it in his eyes but he quickly changes back to the previous subject to not hurt my feelings.

'You know, you could take the aptitude test,' he says. 'it would be fun to see what faction you belonged in.'

'Yes that would be funny.' I know that before they stopped with the faction system the aptitude test must have been one of the most frightening things ever because it would say were you truly belong. But now, almost 4 years later, they were just history. You can belong wherever you want.

'Quick then!' He takes me into the building to a old room. We walk past a few others but they don't really look up strange. They know him of course.

'We don't really use this so it's a bit dusty,' Nick wipes away some dust and instructs me to sit down.

'This is save right?' I ask.

'No it will kill you and you won't even notice,' Nick winks at me.

'Asshole, ' I say laughing.

'Well thank you,' he gives me a glass of clear liquid. 'You should drink this to make it work.' I do what he says and slip away.

When I open my eyes I'm no longer in the chair. Instead I stand in an empty room. I look around seeing nothing that looks familiar. Suddenly two persons appear. At first I don't recognize them but that changes quickly. It are Tobias and Chris. What are they doing here?

'Choose' a voice demands. _Why would I choose for Tobias?_ That doesn't make any sense. I run into Chris' arms but they dissolve in darkness. _Where did he go?_

I then find myself somewhere else. I look into the face of a boy from my age. He doesn't look familiar but yet he does. A older man suddenly appears behind me. Yet another face I do not recognize.

'You can choose: Kill yourself or kill your brother.'

'Ha! I don't have a brother, ' I yell.

'You don't know that for sure,' he says 'Maybe you have one.' suddenly my thoughts change. What would I do if I indeed do have a brother? I pick the gun and first point it at the person who is supposed to be my brother but in a flash I point it at my own head and shoot.

'Wow, that was so different from the usual simulation!' Nick says. I can see in his eyes that he is surprised.

'Is... Is that good?' I ask hesitating.

'Well we won't kill you of course if you meant that,' he pauses 'You are Divergent.' I knew that already. I was tested on that four years ago. 'Well yes I knew I was, it's just called different back where I live.'

'There is something else, you manipulated the simulation. No one has ever done that before.' I look up.

'How do you mean?'

'Well normally everyone gets the same simulation. It only gets different when you make a choice between cheese and a knife.' Seriously cheese? That's so pathetic I almost laugh. 'You just started off completely different with two boys.'

'Chris and Tobias. Of course I choose my husband. I barely know Tobias.' he nods understandably

'And then you had to choose if you were going to shoot you or your brother.'

'I don't even have a brother,' I say.

'But yet you choose to shoot yourself. And that made abnegation your top result.' he turns the screen to me. I can see my results perfectly.

'It's new,' Nick says excited. 'You can now see how big your aptitude is for something.'

My top result is indeed abnegation with 100 percent out of the 100 percent you can get. It's followed by Dauntless with 70% and then Erudite. My aptitude for Candor and Amity is too small to mention. Nick sees me looking at that.

'Considering you are "pure" you do have aptitude for that too, it just depends on the situation you are in. In these situations it wasn't needed.' I nod.

'So, that's it!' He says more excited. 'Anything else you need?'

'Hmm no, not really. Thank you. I just gonna continue my search now.'

'You know, if you need help just give me a call.'

'Will do.' He lets me out of the room .

'Thanks again,' and I give him a kiss on his cheek. He blushes.

'Haha don't expect too much, I'm married.'

'I wasn't, I think it's just a cute way to say thank you.' I walk away and promise to call him when I need him.

**Caleb POV**

I see Nick walk out of a room with a girl. I laugh. What did he do in that old abandoned room? She kisses him on the cheek.

'Haha don't expect too much, I'm married,' she says. Bummer for Nick.

'I wasn't, I think it's just a cute way to say thank you.'

The girl is a bit short. I think about the same height as Nick. She has got long blond hair, almost touching her butt. She walks away.

'What was that about?' I ask.

'Well that was Raven. And Raven just really surprised me.'

'By making out and then saying she's married?' I ask jokingly.

'No she wanted to take the aptitude test to see what faction she would belong in. She's not from the city.' He says annoyed.

'And?'

'And she's absolutely Divergent. She got 100 percent for Abnegation followed by Dauntless and changed the whole simulation.'

'How?'

'I don't know, she just did it. Wait, let me show you.' we walk to the nearest computer and he put the flash drive with the recorder simulation in it.

It already stars different from the regular simulation. She has to pick between two boys. I can't see clearly who they are but she chooses the boy on the right falling into his arms and dissolving in darkness.

The next part creeps me out. A man appears behind her. Forcing her to kill someone.

_'You can choose: Kill yourself or kill your brother.'_

_'Ha! I don't have a brother,' _she yells. Weird, why would that happen?

_'You don't know that for sure,' he says 'Maybe you have one.' _at first she point the gun at the boy standing in front of her but then in a flash the guns changes from direction and she shoots herself. it remind me of Beatrice. She sacrificed herself for me. I still feel responsible for that. Every time I see Tobias I feel sorry for him.

'Can you go back to that part where she looks at the boy?' I say. Nick nods. He goes back to that part pausing when the boy is the most visible. I recognize him. It's like I look in a dirty mirror. That boy is me.

'That's you,' Nick whispers.

* * *

**Oh my! Thank you so much for the continued love and supportive reviews. I never expected to get such a nice response on shipping Tris with someone else! All the reviews really keep me writing so never stop please :)**

**Just to make something clear (I got questions about it): Raven lives in a small community in New Berlin. Yes there is a fence but no that is for a different reason than keeping them save. I am not sure if I am going to mention that. It's not important and doesn't have anything to do with the story. It's just safety for the civilians. There are no factions in New Berlin. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Caleb POV**

So the next thing I do is walk up to Tobias' apartment. I am not sure what to think of this. _Is Beatrice alive? _If so I am not sure what to do or say. She died because of me.

I knock on the door. Tobias opens it and sees me. I can see in his eyes that a part of him still hates me. He said he forgave me but every time I look in his eyes I know he's not completely honest with me. He just says that for Beatrice.

'Hey,' I say

'Oh Hey.'

'You know, something really weird happened. I saw myself in an aptitude test of a girl I never met. And she needed to choose between killing me or herself.' I say that with pain in my heart. I expect Tobias to be surprised, like really surprised, but he isn't. He just looks a bit a tiny bit suprised.

'So, you met Raven. What were her results?' Now it's my turn to be actually surprised. He knows who I mean.

'Well I haven't exactly met her. How do you know her? Who is she?'

'Answer my question first please,' he says. You really can't fight with Tobias. It's either his way or no way.

'Abnegation first and Dauntless second,' I say. I can see he's surprised now. He certainly didn't expect that.

'She's Chris' wife. I attended their wedding.' He answers my question. A man of his words.

'And?' I say.

'And nothing.' I can see he is lying once again. He's annoyed with me. 'Listen Caleb, I have other things on my mind than you right now. So go back to your fellow smarty pants and do some research or something.' Meet Tobias; hard to talk with, rude and quickly annoyed. He's so approachable.

But then I remember I owe him a lot. And I just decide to not bother him any further. I can ask Raven myself. Nick has got her phone number. I want to have a face by her name.

**Raven POV**

So I would have belonged in Abnegation. There was no way I could have survived there. I am not selfless at all. Well, not that I know. It surprised me that Erudite was not my first and not even my second result. I love learning more than anything else, how could that happen. I think about the test and try to explain my results.

The second part of the test keeps haunting me. I sacrificed myself for my "brother". That is probably why I got Abnegation. And the gun probably made me Dauntless. A logical explanation. Yet I still feel more Erudite anyway. But's it's just a test. Even though it explains my results it still doesn't explain want happened. Do I really have a brother? Is he still alive? Or did I kill him like I killed myself in the test? _Too many questions._ I feel a massive headache coming up. There are still too many questions. I only have got some useless information. _Or isn't?_ Will it be helpful? And out of nothing I run back to my hotel which is still nearly 10 minutes away. People look at me like I am some sort of idiot. I am actually. I run because I want to clear my mind. I run in the wrong clothes but I honestly don't mind.

When I arrive I am tired. I go straight to bed, order room service, watch half of the movie and then my eyes close slowly. I am fighting it but I am so tired. So tired.

* * *

**I know this is so short :s I am really sorry. Btw I have read TFIOS this weekend and it's so good. So now I gotta wait for more than a month for the movie and that disturbs me ( We are usually even earlier than the US with premieres) **

**Toodles, Sassie**


	11. Chapter 11

My hands are looking for Chris' warmth but then I remember he isn't here. A feeling of sadness flows over me. I miss Chris. Normally when he's out of town for work it isn't that hard. I never missed him like this before. I am not sure why I didn't want him to come with me. Maybe it was just because I needed to do this alone. But honestly I don't want to do this "alone". Fuck, I am contradicting myself so hard here.

I sit up straight and look around in the very unpersonal hotel room. The only thing that belongs to me is my bag surrounded by the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I look at the ugly painting on the wall which is actually just fake, a poster that most likely hangs in other rooms. I sigh and look away from it.

I haven't really come closer to more answers yet. So far all I know is that Tobias knew me and that he is a pretty selfish person. I hate him! Why won't he just help me? Asshole. At the same time I am attracted to him, he's handsome. I am a married woman so I shouldn't be thinking about it but he has got something special. He has this look in his eyes everytime our eyes meet. I am not sexually atracted to him, let's get that straight. My heart belongs to Chris. And I could never love anyone else more than Chris. I love him with my whole heart. He deserves my heart, unlike Tobias he would never be selfish. When I am with Chris I tell him everything, well almost everything. I know I can trust him, and that's what a relationship is build on, right?

I dress up in my running clothes and walk out the room. I feel a bit dizzy so grab a piece of fruit on my way out of the hotel and slowly eat it. I feel a little bit better so I start running. Slowly at first, then when I walk into the park I do a sprint. Immidiatly the dizzy feeling comes backs and spreads over my whole body causing my legs to shake so much that I fall. I stand up and look for a place to sit. But my body wont let me and I know what time it is. I fall asleep just before my head hits the ground.

People are chasing me. Us actually. A woman who looks like an older version of me is trying to escape together with me. Something is wrong, I know she is my mother for some reason. And I also know that this is one of my dreams.

I hear guns and voices. We are still running. Men aim their guns at us and I quickly hide behind a car. But my mother isn't in time, she gets shot. In a split second I run towards her. It's too late and she collaps,

'Mom? Mom stay with me!' I carefully but her head on my lap. 'Mom please! Don't die!' I cry.

I can see she's fighting for me. I can see she doesn't want to but she still fades away very quick.

'Mom please...'

' I love you Beatrice.' She softly says. It's the first time I ever hear my name, I am sure it is my name. But for some reason I couldn't care less.

'I love you too!' I sniff.

'Be brave.' And she closes her eyes. I am not brave, I never have been. I am Raven, the lonely girl that no one was looking for, no one cared.

I scream. Why did she have to die? What's happening! Tears stream down my face. I don't know what just happened but I know that it once happened.

And then I wake up. Tears are streaming down my face. I feel my heavy breathing. 'Mom...' I wispher.

'Are you okay?' I like into a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes. They belong to a girl that is probably of my age.

'I'm fine,' I lie, but it isn't really credible. Even the dumbest person would see I'm lying.

'What did you see?'

'My mother,' I say without even wondering how she figured out it was a flashback of something I can't remember. 'I saw my mother die in my arms.' I start crying even louder.

'It's okay now Tris...' She says and she gently puts her hand on my back.

'You know me right?' She nods.

'We were best friends once.' The girl says.

**Christina POV**

I have to admit that I followed Tris. Okay, okay... I stalked Tris. I just wanted to see what she was going to do. And then she crashed onto the ground. I once heard that people with Amnesia can get flashbacks when they faint.

It takes about 5 minutes before she wakes up. She sits up straight.

'Mom,' she whispers with a face full of tears. I did my maths, she just had a flashback of the war.

'Are you okay?' I ask, I already know the answer.

'I am fine,' damn she could have been from Candor. She got really bad at lying.

'What did you see?' I ask.

'My mother,' and she starts to cry again. 'I saw my mother die in my arms.'

'It's okay now Tris...' I put my hand on her back.

'You know me right?' She asks. I nod.

' we were best friends once.' I smile a little.

'Come on, lets have a coffee Tris.' I think it might help her. She still seems a little bit weak.

'Allright,' she says. 'Just call me Raven, I don't think I can deal with my real name just yet.' I nod. I can understand. It's just normal for me to call her Tris.

'Okay Raven.' I laugh.

* * *

Hey guys, I wrote this on my telephone last night and I am also uploading this from my phone. Sorry for any typos I didn't see and stuff. I just badly wanted to upload something for you.

I forgot to thank YamiBlueberry-chan for the idea of having Tobias show up at the wedding. So thank you! My story changed a lot because of your idea!

Oh and to be honest this flashback is like the scene in the movie. I haven't read the book in a while and I just thought of the movie scene while writing this.


	12. Chapter 12

I look up to Christina. We are sitting in a small coffee shop near the place were we "met". Everyone around me seems relaxed and for the first time I feel relaxed too. It's weird how this doesn't seem to frighten me as much as I expected. Ever since Tobias -Or Four as they call him here- said he knows me I am getting more and more used to the situation. It doesn't mean I don't feel bad at all but it keeps getting less every second.

'Do you remember anything at all?' Christina says. I think about the moment when I met Chris for the first time; He asked if I knew anything at all. At that time I didn't know anything, but now I do. All this time my dreams were memories. And yet I can't remember all, neither do I know which one was an actual memory and which were dreams.

'Well I presume that a part of my dreams were memories but I can't really remember all,' Christina nods. Memories feel like dreams, that's why and I forgot some, it is like knowing you've had a dream but not being able to explain it or narrate it.

I jump in my chair as I feel my telephone vibrate and followed by my ringtone. I know it's from Chris because he's the only one that has got that ringtone. It's his special ringtone. I get my telephone out of my pocket. It's a text message.

"Hey Raffey, is everything allright? Do I need to come?"

I answer: "No I am kept hostage, but don't worry I can save myself "

I laugh a little bit too loud. People look up at me. Shit. I seriously should stop laughing about my own jokes. 'What's the matter?' Christina asks.

'My husband. He asked if everything is okay." I let her read my message. She sniffs and tries to keep her laughing in.

'Well you definitely gained some humor Tris, uh Raven.' It's so weird to hear her call me Tris. I know it's my real name but for some reason it doesn't sound right. The girl she told about couldn't be me in any way. I am not a hero. I am not Tris.

'What's your husband like?' I don't need time to think about it.

'He's so selfless, so kind and just perfect.' He's perfect in my eyes. She nods carefully like there is something she knows, something she is hiding. So I ask 'What's the matter?'

'Raven...' She tries to say something but as soon as she speaks her first word she gets interrupted.

'Guess who?' Someone hold his hands before my eyes. I don't even need to guess. I know the answer all too good. I am not sure whether I should be happy or not about.

'Christoper McGarret!' I say without hesitation.

'Well how wonderful Mrs. McGarret. You won.' I turn around.

'How did you find me?' I do not kiss him. Yet. He shows me the screen of his telephone. A small map appears. I look at the two colored dots that are very close to each other; his and mine telephone.

'Well hostage, you didn't turn your location off while chatting with me.' I never do that, why should I? I never had any reason for it. I wanted to do it alone but I am glad that he is here. He's so close to me. So close. I just want to kiss him so I do. I push my lips gently on his, I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tightly. I get a feeling of euphoria and warmth. I missed him so much.

'I missed you,' I giggle.

'Missed you to Raffey,' I am totally used to him saying that. He uses that name so much that I barely notice it. I feel Christina switch positions, she's uncomfortable.

'Uhh Christina, this is Christopher,'

'Pleasure to meet you Christopher,' she says.

'The same, just call me Chris,'

'So you are her husband?' Christina asks. Chris answers by nodding. Why is it that I can feel so much tension?

**Christina POV**

I know that somewhere deep in her heart lies Tris, the brave girl I met during Dauntless initiation. But I can't find her. She's so different. Raven is nowhere near Tris. It's been 4 years now and only her looks don't do it, Tris really died. It is hard to see her with Christopher. I know how much she and Four loved each other. Maybe that's why it's so hard for him: Four sees how much Raven loves Christopher.

It isn't that I don't like Raven, she's very sweet. I just don't feel comfortable about it. I am doubting whether I should tell her everything or not. She has the right to know. Maybe it brings Tris back.

'Raven?' I start.

'Yeah?'

'I haven't really told you about what happened yet.' she nods.

'Do I wanna know?'

'I don't think so,' A few days ago she was just living her life and now suddenly everything has changed. She can no longer just be Raven. 'You must have heard of the war in the city,' I pause for a bit. I first look at her and then at Christopher. I don't like him. I don't know why.

And then I tell her everything, or at least the things she would need to know. I don't tell her about her relationship with Four. When the time comes he should tell her that herself. She already knows enough shit. I can see it in her eyes, she's shocked, hurt and on the edge of crying. Raven is in no way that strong as Tris was, not even close to being brave.

'I thought that my first weeks were hard,' she says. Christopher places his hand on her shoulder. 'I never thought about this when I first met Chris,' she looks at him and smiles. He smiles back, but for some reason he seems a bit nervous. 'I was all alone and thought my family didn't want me. No one was looking for me...' We all thought she was dead. I feel so bad for her. 'After a while I managed to forget about it and I started living my life like it is these days. Now I know why no one ever searched for me.' I hate myself for comparing her and the old Tris now, she had her own problems. Completely different problems.

'I'm sorry...' I say. And I mean it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Can you give me a honest opinion on the character development? I don't want the original Divergent character to acts out of character (Except for Tris...**

**I also would like to know what you really think of this story: What do you like and what not? **

**Big thank you to Fernanda for reading this and giving her honest opinion before I uploaded it. **


End file.
